The Fall of Concord
A thriving community does not excel so efficiently as the Coalition did, without drawing the unwanted ire of others. The Coalition had many threats to it's security; Crimsonshiv anarchists, pirates of the northern sea, the mysteries that lurked beneath Tirisfal, a growing underground community and an expanding collection of prisoners - but the greatest threat came in the form of their Forsaken neighbours. Archon Duskwither and Lord Hoarfrost always suspected they would not uphold their end of the bargain, that the Forsaken still felt entitled to the land that was now Concord and would one day strike against the Coalition. Unfortunately, for all the preparation that was made to negate such an event, to not only be ready for it, but to weather such a storm and emerged triumphant were dashed when the Forsaken onslaught occurred sooner than expected. On a day that was intend to celebrate the achievements of the Coalition's members, a day where guards were dropped and shoulders were not looked over - they struck. With ferocity and swift precision, the Forsaken descended upon Concord; airships put Venetsa into chaos, whilst an armada blockaded the Port and ground forces invaded the Farmlands. As the city fell into the insanity of open conflict, the very thing the Coalition offered it's citizens amnesty from, the situation become less and less manageable. As the Crimsonshiv gang took their opportunity to wreak havoc upon the shanty and rioting prisoners poured from the jail, the Archon issued an immediate fail-safe order - to evacuate the city and excommunicate any association and all knowledge of the Coalition. As orders were given to a few brave elite agents, to buy time for the refugees to escape through the sewers - be in quelling the Crimsonshiv, and pacifying the rioters, or bombing their own graveyard so the Forsaken may not defile their dead - the situation reached an irreversible state. One of the secret agendas of the Coalition came to light, the pursuit to discover what darkness lurked beneath Tirisfal - one of the true purposes of the Druid's Circle. As the elite agents discovered the druids dead, they bore witness to unspeakable horrors take form. Faceless sprung forth, slowly infesting the forest and as the agents reported this new development to the Archon; she found herself left with no other choice. She had to destroy the Concord peninsula; to safeguard the world from the horrors they had unleashed and as a matter of principal - a final act of defiance against the Forsaken. And so, as the last agents escaped the city on the backs of gryphons, the Archon Lady Bionca Duskwither, with her second Lord Graydon Hoarfrost by her side, made their final stance - a desperate spell, part of the fail-safe. The destruction of Concord. As Archon Duskwither unleashed an unfathomably powerful torrent of magic, she consumed the city in an enormous blast of violet light that was visible on the horizon as far away as the Arathi Highlands. What remained as the dust cleared and the light dimmed was nothing but a crater and wreckage, pulsing with volatile magic. All mysteries of Concord, swept away in the blast; except one... What became of the Archon and Lord Hoarfrost...?